


Passions of a Dragon Slayer

by Iridescence_x



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescence_x/pseuds/Iridescence_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is fed up with her passionless relationship with Natsu. A night in the guild hall with Levy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Mira and a few drinks loosen her up and get her talking. However, none of the girls notice a certain smirking blonde dragon slayer lurking around the corner. Just what does he have planned? Lemony goodness ensues. LaxLu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A group of female wizards sat in the corner of the currently empty Fairy Tail guild hall with drinks in their hands. “So? How is it with Natsu? Spill!” squealed Levy excitedly, nearly spilling her drink in her enthusiasm. She had just been telling her friends of her boyfriend Gajeel’s exploits and was now trying to get the blonde celestial wizard to talk about the fire dragon slayer, whom she had begun dating a few weeks back.

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably under the eager gazes of her friends. She had been avoiding this topic as carefully as she could, but knew she couldn’t run from it forever. It was just so… embarrassing!

“C’mon, Luce! You gotta give us all the juicy details!” exclaimed Cana. The other girls nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward in expectation. When Lucy failed to speak up, Cana grinned cheekily. “He can’t be that bad in bed, can he?” she asked, then paused when saw Lucy’s eyebrows crease together and her shoulder’s scrunched up, just a little bit. “Wait… Is he?!”

“It’s not that he’s bad in bed, per se.” Lucy eventually whispered. “He’s just so… so… vanilla!” she finally exclaimed, wringing her hands and staring very, very hard at the fruity alcoholic drink in front of her.

The other girls’ mouths gaped open. “Natsu? Vanilla?” uttered Mira, looking shocked.

Lucy was ashamed. But she had started now, and she wasn’t going to stop till she got this off her chest. “There’s just no… passion. It’s boring!” she stated, becoming bolder.

“What do you mean?” Erza inquired. “I thought you and Natsu were really into each other!”

Lucy sighed. Everyone had thought that she and the pink-haired boy had liked each other that way, but it just wasn’t the case- they were friends, nothing more. “We were just good friends. We only got together because it was what everybody expected and we thought it was the right thing to do!” she exclaimed. “Besides, we had a fight earlier and decided to take a break… And we are soooo not compatible in the bedroom!”

Levy pulled her friend into a tight hug. “Aw, c’mon, Lu-chan!” she smiled then winked saucily. “You can’t just leave us hanging like that! We need the juicy, dirty details!”

Lucy snorted in amusement at her friends’ antics. “Fine,” she sighed in mock defeat. “Being with Natsu, It was just wrong for me. And him. There was no passion, no hunger, no energy. When we did it, it felt like a chore that we wanted over and done with as soon as possible. He never made me cum, not once. He’d only ever do it in missionary on the bed. I tried to get him to do different positions and in more exciting places but he just wouldn’t do it! I want excitement… to be pushed up against the wall, to be screwed roughly hearing him moan my name. I want him to want me and to feel the effect I have on him… I want passion, desire, butterflies in my tummy, to feel my race a million miles an hour. I want to cum, damnit. Instead, he makes me feel like… like it didn’t matter that it was me he was with… like any girl would have done…” The celestial wizard hung her head in shame as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

“Shit, Lu-chan.” Levy squeezed her tightly to her while Cana came around behind them and wrapped her arms around them both. Mira looked shocked and Juvia was speechless. 

Erza, however, was livid. How dare he treat his team-mate and supposed friend like that! How dare he have so little concern for her? “I could beat the crap out of him for you.” She asserted bluntly.

The girls all laughed, as Erza frowned. They all knew how scary Erza could be when she was angry. “Thanks, Erza. But I don’t want him dead, just sorry!” The girls all laughed again, including Erza his time.

Throughout the entire conversation, none of the girls had noticed the blonde lightning dragon slayer lurking just around the corner. He had been just about to leave when the conversation had stopped him cold in his tracks, knowing the girls would make him pay for overhearing their secrets. As the girls’ discussion turned to more innocuous territory, he turned and quietly slipped back the way he had come, intending to leave the back way. But, as he left, he couldn’t help but think what a fool Natsu was, to have such a bounty in his hands, yet be too dense to recognise and appreciate it. Yeah, he thought. He should surprise her; show her what a real man was capable of. The thought of Lucy clenching around, moaning his name made his cock twitch in suspense and begin to harden. ‘Oh yeah,’ he thought again, smirking evilly. ‘This is going to be a fun night.’

~ * ~

An hour or so later, Lucy left the guild her body swaying slightly as she sauntered down the street, nicely buzzed and inhibitions lowered, yet not too drunk. She took her usual route home, sidling down an alley which would cut an extra ten minutes off her journey. A yelp of surprise left her mouth when she was grabbed from behind, twirled around and shoved against the wall of the alley. A split second later, the lips of a vaguely familiar large blonde male crashed against hers. “Mmm… nagh… mph… Lax… Laxus!” she attempted to cry out, trying in vain to shove him off her. But kami, it felt so good! His mouth finally left hers and he placed a trail of blazing hot kisses down to her neck, licking over her pulse, making her jump, and sucked. A shudder of elation jolted through the large breasted girl and she had to force herself to push Laxus away.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she demanded. Her breath constricted in her throat for a second as he smirked down at her arrogantly.

His eyes were dark with lust as her grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head as her eyes went wide. When he spoke, his voice was low and husky with need. “I thought this was what you wanted…” Laxus took a second to savour the look of shock on Lucy’s face and the flash of excitement that flashed through her eyes before he lowered his mouth back to hers, thrusting his tongue roughly into her mouth, swirling it around, probing and exploring. Using one hand to keep hers pinned in place, he lowered the other, caressing the side of her face. Lucy wriggled fruitlessly beneath him trying to get away, but as his body was moulded closely against hers, it only left him hotter and wanting more.

The celestial wizard panted furiously as the lightning dragon slayer drew away for air. However, her relief was short lived as his free hand dropped down, slipping down her silhouette and brushing his thumb across her nipple, before cupping her breast. His chest vibrated with a silent snigger as she gasped and her eyes widened. He watched her face intently as he began to stroke her through her clothes, smirking again when her nipples hardened and she couldn’t hold back a whimper. His hand slid up the valley between her breasts and he began unbuttoning her top.

“Wait, what are you… No, stop!” cried Lucy, struggling.

Laxus silenced her by kissing her forcefully once again, sliding his hand into her bra and tweaking her nipple gently, making her pant and moan into the kiss, squeezing her eyes shut. His mouth skimmed down her neck again, his hand fondling her magnificent breasts, his hunger building with every sound of pleasure she made. His tongue slipped lower, brushing gently over one of her hard nipples as he shoved her bra out of the way. He sucked and pulled with his mouth while his unoccupied hand gave attention to her other breast, finally setting his teeth into her sensitive flesh, eliciting a yelp of surprise, before her moans lamented the air.

Lucy squeezed her mouth closed, desperately trying not to let out any more noises that would betray just how much she was enjoying his attentions. Her eyes instantly snapped open when she felt Laxus’ thumb brush over the outside of her panties. Kami, she was wet already! Her heart constricted missing a beat and her breath caught in her throat when she looked down and met his eyes, gazing at her, dark with lust and pure want. No, not want. Need.

“Lucy…” Laxus murmured, staring straight into her eyes. “Lucy… Tell me to stop…”

“Wha… What?” Her face clouded with confusion.

“Tell me to stop and I will. I’ll back off and leave and we can pretend this never happened. Just tell me to stop. I won’t be able to otherwise.” Laxus waited with baited breath and, when, the celestial wizard just continued to stare at him, eyes hooded with desire, not speaking, he growled and let go of her wrists, supporting her hips with one hand while he tore her panties aggressively from her body with the other and raked his tongue violently against her sex.

“Hrgh… agh… Laxus!” Lucy moaned above him, spurring him to greater lengths. He slipped two of his fingers inside her and thrust deep, while his tongue lapped up her juices and swirled around and over her sensitive bundle of nerves, ultimately bringing his mouth over it to such hard.

Lucy gave a small scream of pleasure above him as he used his tongue and fingers to manipulate her body towards an orgasm in ways she never thought possible. The pressure was mounting inside her and Laxus added another finger, pushing her further and further into ecstasy as her muscles tensed, her back arched, her cries became little more than incoherent mewls and the pressure inside her exploded in a blaze of white hot rapture and she screamed his name as she came. “LAXUS!!!”

Laxus smirked again, removing his fingers and standing up, unbuckling his trousers as he did so. He let them fall to the ground and grinned as Lucy’s eyes bugged at the sight before her. As always, he was commando. And kami, he was huge. He placed a hand under each of her knees, lifting her up while using the wall to support her. He pressed his lips against hers fervently and lined himself up with her hot, wet core. He growled in pure ecstasy as he slowly pushed into her inch by inch, fighting the urge to slam his cock into her as hard as he possibly could.

Moans from both parties filled the air as buried himself to the hilt, barely managing to fit his entire sex inside her. Lucy groaned, having never felt so full before and shifted her hips against him. “M… m… more… please…”

“What was that?” he teased, relishing the moment and the sound of her begging.

“M… more! Please, Laxus!”

The desperation in her voice nearly sent him over the edge and he growled as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed his cock back in, forcing cries of delight from the girl before him who threw her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his arms and back, leaving small bloody crescent moons on his body as he picked up a hard, fast and deep rhythm. 

For a while, all that could be heard was the desperate panting and gasping of the two mages and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Then Laxus adjusted his angle slightly and now with every thrust he smacked straight into the sensitive spot inside Lucy, earning a cry of pleasure with each thrust into her body.

“L… Laxus… I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Gonna what?” he growled in her ear.

“I’m gonna CUM!” screamed Lucy, her entire body convulsing, her core tightening and squeezing around his cock, forcing Laxus to yell out her name as he buried his face in her neck and shot his seed inside her, thrusting into only a few more times to lengthen her orgasm.

His legs felt like jelly and he sank to the ground, disconnecting from his partner and placing her on top of the clothes they had shed whilst they regained both their breath and the feeling in their legs, learning how to walk again.

When they were both able to stand and had donned their clothes, minus Lucy’s panties, which were lying on the ground in shreds, Laxus smirked at her again. “So, your place or mine?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Huh?”

“You didn’t think I was done, did you blondie?” he questioned smugly.

Lucy felt her face heat up and was flustered once again. “I… ah… well…”

Laxus laughed at her nervousness. It was so cute. He may not have been hard again just yet, but looking at the female mage, remembering the way she felt clenching around him, he knew it wouldn’t take long.

“Your place.” His tone was decisive as he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the direction of her apartment. He looked back at her and grinned. “It’s closer.”


	2. Chapter 2

A muffled groan escaped soft pouted lips as the pretty blonde mage surfaced back to consciousness. But it wasn’t the sunlight streaming in through her window, splashing across her face, a piercing glare even through her closed eyes - seriously though, where the hell were her curtains? - or even the sound of birds and the general commotion of the people passing by in the street below that she first became aware of; no, the very first thing that she became aware of was that her entire body ached. The second was that the hard, hot body she had expected to wake up next to was gone. She was alone.

And it hit her like a tonne of bricks. She had slept with Laxus. Laxus Dreyar, and he had left before she even woke up! ‘Bastard’. Had she… did she… did this count as cheating? She didn’t know if it technically did, after all, she and Natsu were on a break, right? But… it sure felt like cheating. Covering her face with her hands, Lucy let the guilt wash over her. It had easily been the best sex of her life and it wasn’t with Natsu. ‘It’s so strange,’ she thought. ‘I really thought Natsu was the one.’ Which she had. She had fully expected Natsu and herself to come to some sort of compromise, for them to work it out and get back together. Now how was she supposed to face him?

Now, Lucy had never been one to shy away and hide from her problems. In fact, she had even left her home and her father rather than keep quiet any longer, and, while this was a dilemma of a whole other category, she knew she couldn’t hide from it. She had to face it.

Forcing herself into a sitting position, Lucy winced at her throbbing form and finally opened her eyes to survey just how much damage the two had caused in their frenzy. Unbidden, a gasp left her mouth. Her usually immaculate home looked like a riot had passed through, at least to Lucy’s sense of orderliness. The reason that she had been so rudely roused from her blissful sleep by way of a face full of sun was that her curtain rail was snapped, half the curtains torn from it, pooling on the ground; shredded clothes littered the floor (and furniture); and the table she kept by her bed was splintered and broken on the carpet.

Deciding that a shower was necessary before she even began to deal with her problems, which were stacking up far too quickly for her liking, the blonde celestial mage tried to push her body up and out of bed, only to tumble to the floor, her legs entangled in the blankets. She cursed and forced herself up and to the bathroom, muttering violently under her breath about homicidal duvets.

Lucy lingered under the spray of water, letting it massage and sooth her sore muscles, the scent of dragon slayer and sex washing away down the drain. Her gaze travelled down the front of her tender frame, taking in every bruise, scratch and nookie.

A sigh of contentment graced the air as the busty female exited the bathroom clad in nothing more than a small towel. She was about to head over to her mirror to check the full extent of her, uh, ‘battle wounds’, when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something odd- her front door didn’t seem to be properly closed.

“Couldn’t even close the damned door properly, pervert!” she cursed as she stormed over to it. She gave it a hard shove and couldn’t help but almost growl when the door simply bounced off its frame and swung open again. “Oh, gods.” Lucy breathed in shock. Now she remembered what was wrong with her door.

~*~

Lucy was flustered as the lightning dragon slayer pulled her along to her apartment. Her legs could barely hold her as it was, how was she going to last another round? But even so, she wouldn’t stop him, couldn’t bring herself to tell him ‘no’. Her face flushed as her imagination went wild, picturing all the dirty things she wanted him to do to her.

Finally they made it Lucy’s apartment, though they didn’t immediately enter. There was a hot mouth on hers, strong hands roaming her body appreciatively. “Mmm,” the blonde girl moaned, receiving no more than an animalistic growl in return. Laxus had her pinned up against the wall again, although this time, they were doing nothing more than kissing (yet) and they were still (unfortunately) fully clothed. Though not for long if the hot blooded male had his way.

His mouth moved to her neck, sucking, nibbling, kissing and Lucy was melting in the sensations. However, she was abruptly snapped out of her reverie by a loud crack and a jerk. Apparently Laxus had told her to unlock her door, and, when she was too overwhelmed to answer, he snapped the lock and barrelled in, pulling her against him with their lips locked, using his foot to kick the door shut behind him.

Lucy pushed him back from her mouth in anger, ready to rage at Laxus and even deliver a swift Lucy kick for good measure, but before she could even choke out her first word, he was plundering her wet cavern again, as if drinking in her anger and fuelling her mind with no other thoughts but of him. 

~*~

Lucy was livid. “Does no Fairy Tail mage have any respect for other people’s property?!” she hissed. As if her team weren’t bad enough, always breaking in, eating her food, using her bath, sleeping in her bed! “Oh no…” she moaned, as a shiver of horror went through her, “the landlady is going to kill me!”

Head hung in resignation; she closed the door as best she could, propping it shut with a fallen chair from her dining set. By no means was it a permanent or even decent temporary solution, but it would have to do for now. It was with reddening cheeks that she took in the mess her dining set was in. Both the chairs and the small number of paraphernalia she usually kept as ornaments on the table were strewn across the floor. The irritation she still felt for Laxus’ total disregard for her property (though, if she admitted it to herself, she couldn’t bring herself to care the previous night either) was still prominent in her mind, but her cheeks began to flame as her memories began to present themselves to the forefront of her mind.

She remembered how his panting breath had sounded in her ear, both of their bodies already covered in a light sheen of sweat, some left over from their earlier activity, she remembered how his hands felt as they traversed the curves and peaks of her body, his lips against her skin, the swell of his cock as her pressed himself against the apex between her thighs. Her voracious lover had then proceeded to lift her body from against the inside of her door and didn’t even bother staggering all the way to her bed, instead slamming her down on top of her dining table and sending everything crashing across the floor, before claiming her once again. In fact, now that she looked closely, one of the table legs seemed a bit off so she bent down and prodded at it. Yep, it was wobbly. ‘Great,’ she thought. ‘Now the table’s going to be uneven.’ As she sighed and straightened her body back up the scent of sex hit her and her eyes roved the table until she found a fairly distinct mark that was left over from their mixed juices.

Lucy turned away from the table, her mind still reeling with the recollections of defiling her dining furniture and strode over to her dresser, complete with one of her socks dangling limply over the top, to check the full extent of the marks covering her body. The discomfiture that Lucy had felt so far suddenly became insignificant in comparison to what she now felt as she addressed her mirror. Not only could she now see every mark of possession, every love bite, every scratch from their rough foray against the furniture, she recalled what they had done in front of it. If her cheeks had been red before, they now burned as though a brilliant sun was blazing behind them. Even just looking at herself in the mirror after what they had done left her feeling weak-kneed, but at the time, it was one of the most humiliating things that had ever been done to her, but, at the same time, she had never felt so unequivocally sexy.

~*~

Lucy’s body was strewn across the table, enormous breasts heaving as she slowly came down from her high, the feel of Laxus’ cum striking deep inside her. His shoulders shook from exertion and for a moment, Lucy was sure that they were done for the night. Oh, but she was so wrong.

A whimper escaped her beautifully pouted lips as he withdrew from her body. Lucy’s breath stilled in her chest as he gazed down at her naked form, as if she were good enough to eat. And hey, he was a dragon slayer, so maybe he really would. The look in his eyes seemed to penetrate a spot deep inside her that no one had ever reached before and it both terrified and excited her; no one had ever looked at her quite like that, like she was the only thing in the world worth watching.

His scrutiny broke too quickly for her liking but there was no time for Lucy to be disappointed as his strong muscular arms lifted her into the air, cradling her against his perfectly sculpted chest in a princess carry. 

Both mages were fully naked by this point and Laxus carried her over to the front of her mirror and, lowering her legs and keeping her back against his chest he spread her open as she squealed in shock and desperately tried to cover herself.

“You’re beautiful.” Lucy had never been one to fall in love quickly; she just didn’t understand how you could feel such an intimate connection with someone who was basically a stranger so rapidly and deeply. But with those two words, she was gone.

His free hand lifted and caressed along her jaw before gently but firmly turning her head to face the mirror. Still in disbelief and perhaps a slight bit of panic, her body stopped resisting him and her line of sight quickly fell lower in the mirror following his hand, which had moved from her jaw and was trailing a path down over the swell of her breasts, the dip of her waist, her curvy hips, down her thigh and back up the inside of her thigh to her centre of pleasure, caressing her folds before plunging his fingers deep inside her. As she rode his hand, her gaze never left the sight and she felt him swell again against the cheeks of her ass. Once he was fully hard, she was lifted once again and impaled on Laxus (the man she now realised she loved)’s, cock.

A groan left both members of the party, a feral grin plastered across the male’s face as he watched the place they were joined. Slowly this time, he began to fuck her, making sure she kept her face turned to the reflection of their coupling. 

It was only when Lucy began to whimper in earnest, and finally beg that he picked up both his speed and power, his lover ultimately bouncing so hard on his cock that he nearly left her tight wet warmth with every thrust.

“I want you to watch yourself as you cum for me,” his deep baritone practically growled in her ear and a ragged scream left Lucy’s mouth as she came once more, his hand firm on her jaw keeping her watching their reflection, her eyes straining not to squeeze shut as she watched her own orgasm.

Laxus’ thrusting slowly came to a stop and gave her a chance to breathe and calm down. But the reality of what she had just done hit her hard as she buried her face in her hands. She had never felt so exposed, not ever, and now Laxus had so easily and unknowingly torn down every last barrier she still kept within her heart. Hell, Lucy hadn’t even known she had any barriers left - she thought Fairy Tail had torn them all down – but they were all down and shattered now regardless and she stood naked and infinitely more vulnerable than she had ever been in her entire life.

But Laxus wasn’t stupid. Sure, he wasn’t the cleverest guy out there, but he wasn’t stupid and he certainly wasn’t so oblivious as to not realise something was the matter. He felt a pang of regret, but honestly, he wasn’t quite sure what he regretted, just that she seemed hurt. His mouth opened but he could find no words and so he soothed her the only way he knew how.

He turned her still figure from the mirror and led her to the bed, peppering her with soft kisses and gentle touches, almost releasing a sigh of relief as she eventually began returning them as they fell backwards onto the sheets.

~*~

A wistful sigh escaped her as Lucy flopped down on to her bed, her tiny towel riding oh-so-low on her breasts and oh-so-high on her thighs. Lying there, the aroma of their joining was almost overpowering and she could barely restrain yet more memories from assaulting her. She barely even noticed at first when her hand had begun to climb her thigh, intent on seeking her hard nub.

~*~

They fell to the bed a clash of mouths and a tangle of limbs. Firm hands caressed her waist and hips, before her blonde lover brushed his thumb across her still sensitive clit.

“Oh gods, Laxus!” Her voice was music to his ears and he moved to take advantage, his mouth sucking on her collarbone, leaving yet more marks as proof of his claim to join the flurry that already adorned her body.

~*~

Her thumb across her clit wasn’t enough. Lucy moved her hand lower and cried out his name as her fingers slipped inside her still delicate sex.

~*~

She didn’t even have time to be surprised when Laxus suddenly grabbed her and flipped her over on to her hands and knees as her ass waved enticingly in the air. He didn’t even bother to try and resist such an offering and immediately buried himself to the hilt in her hot, wet pussy, feeling her clench around him so perfectly it ought to have been a crime. He wasted no time and instantly set a brutal pace, relishing the strangled noises of pleasure and encouragement coming from the gorgeous and feisty girl he was sheathed in.

~*~

Lucy could feel her pleasure build and build and didn’t waver when her free hand, which had previously been clenched around a handful of her duvet, lifted and she began to use it to tweak and rub at her clit while the other delved in her depths, bringing her closer and closer to completion.

~*~

Laxus was laying on his back now while she rode him and the view he was granted with was positively exquisite. She had thrown her head back with her mouth slightly open, her hair tumbled down and her throat was exposed. Her body glistened with sweat and her mighty breasts bounced with each thrust until he grabbed them with his hands, squeezing and fondling them before sitting up and burying his face in them, nibbling and sucking on the creamy globes and perky nipples. Her moans and cries became more and more incoherent and he slipped one of his hands between them to rub at her swollen bud. She was so close, until she finally came with a hoarse scream, clenching around him like a vice, dragging him over the edge with her with a roar that a dragon would envy.

~*~

Lucy’s hands moved furiously as her body tensed. She was close. Soooo close. J-just a bit more and – 

“Lu-chan! Are you home?” And there was a knock on her door, which wasn’t even shut right due to that damn lock, and even that small amount of pressure loosed the chair from its precarious perch and the door swung open.

A screech of panic left Lucy and fast as lightning, she drew her hands away from her slick wetness – ‘Ugh, I was so close, damnit’ – and hurried to cover as much of her battered body with the tiny, totally useless towel as her best female friend, Levy McGarden, stepped into the room.

“Oh. My. Gods.” Levy’s voice sounded almost as stunned as Lucy felt. And quite honestly, she had every right to be horrified. I mean, Lucy’s usually flawless home looked like a small whirlwind had passed through. But the damage to the room was nothing compared to how Lucy looked. She was plastered in all manner of marks; nookies, bruises, scratches, you name it, she had it. For a few seconds Lucy could only stare at Levy with wide eyes until the blue-haired girl rushed forward and pulled her into a quick but crushing hug before pulling back to take stock of all of Lucy’s injuries.

“What the bloody hell happened?” Levy shrieked at her friend. “Did someone break in? Were you attacked?”

Lucy opened her mouth to try and explain but the words became all muddled before they had even left her brain.

“Lucy, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere else? Did you manage to take them out? Did they steal anything? Did they get away? Did – “

“LEVY.”

Finally the solid script mage stopped, panting slightly to catch her breath as she waited for her friend to explain what had happened. After all, Levy may have been naïve about sex, but she had seen the bruises on the insides of Lucy’s thighs and on her hips and already the worst was flooding through her mind with the speed of a bullet train. She just prayed to any god who would listen that Lucy hadn’t been raped.

Lucy watched her friends panic-stricken doe eyes and knew she needed to tell Levy the truth. Besides, she needed to tell someone and Levy would always have been her first choice anyways. 

“I’m okay. I wasn’t attacked.” Lucy’s voice was soft and gentle and she reached out and pulled her caring and scared friend into a hug. “I, uh…” she whispered in Levy’s ear. “I… kind of… slept with Laxus.” It was then an effort for Lucy to contain her giggles as a look of utter shock graced Levy’s features before she froze stock still. ‘Wait for it… Wait for it…’

“WHAT?!” The noise that burst forth from the tiny girl’s mouth was almost inhuman and far too high-pitched to even be called a screech and had Lucy wincing in pain and covering her ears.

“Damn, Levy-chan, calm down a bit?”

“CALM DOWN? You want me to calm down? I walk into your room and it looks like a war zone! I see you and you look like you’ve been in a brawl! Just last night you were complaining about Natsu and now you’re telling me you had s-s-sex with Laxus of all people! Do you not remember Fantasia?” Levy’s cheeks were a furious red of both anger and embarrassment, but at the same time she was desperate to know more. “How on Earthland did that happen?”

“Well… it’s a long story…” Lucy mumbled as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“So start at the beginning!”

“Alright, alright!” So Lucy began to explain exactly what had happened, however leaving out most of the sordid details and of course, the fact that she had realised she was in love with Laxus. 

She was so confused by it. She wasn’t even sure how she felt about Natsu properly now. She had thought she had loved him, but now everything was all messed up. Natsu was supposed to be her forever guy and now… She had ruined everything. It felt like cheating, whether she was in love with Laxus or not. No, she’d keep that to herself for now, and maybe she’d tell Levy once she had figured it all out herself. She just needed some space – maybe it was just because of the sex, it would fade, and she could be happy with Natsu again and he’d never need to know. She hoped…


	3. Chapter 3

He was pressed against a warm body, feeling more relaxed than he had for a long time. It took him a second to place where he was, but when the scent of vanilla hit him, he remembered Lucy. He was wrapped around Lucy. Well, this was new. He avoided sleeping with any of the girls in the in the guild, it was just too awkward and messy. But here he was. And… how much choice in the matter had he really given her? To begin with, she had been drunk, that much he knew. Hell, he could still smell the alcohol from her. So for one, she was drunk. Two; he hadn’t really given her much choice to stop. Well, there was that one moment right at the beginning in the alley, but she’d been shocked and confused and really not in her right mind. He had essentially spent the night just doing whatever he wanted, without regards to Lucy. Sure, she had seemed to enjoy it, he reasoned to himself, but he hadn’t really paid much attention to what she wanted. ‘Stupid cock got the better of me.’ He’d been attracted to Lucy for a long time now, and really, he rationalized, Lucy was gorgeous and he was only human, right? Well, a dragon slayer. A dragon slayer with a voracious sexual appetite that now had a taste for a certain curvy celestial mage.

Urging himself upright, he grunted. Yep. What he was feeling (along with a not-so-little amount of pain and a certain resounding satisfaction) was guilt. He’d taken advantage of a guild mate, and a friend. Not just any random guild mate either - Lucy was an amazing person, everyone agreed. She was beautiful in both body and mind, with seemingly endless patience (a trait she definitely needed working with Team Natsu), quick to love and even swifter to forgive. Once you had her loyalty, it was eternal. He had tried to take advantage of her once, during the Phantom Lord incident. Mira and Cana had called for his help and he had told them he’d only defend his guild, his family, if Lucy became his woman. Back then he had cared little for anyone outside of the Raijinshuu. He was an arrogant, egotistical dickhead (though he was still arrogant and egotistical) but she forgave him, even after what he done at Fantasia. They all did. Now he felt he’d taken advantage of one of their own, and had betrayed them all over again.

Then there was the issue of Natsu. The idiotic little flame-brain annoyed him to no end, but the respect he still held towards him was enormous. No one in the guild had really been surprised when Natsu and Lucy had begun dating- they all felt like it had been a long time coming and were happy for them, Laxus included; his attraction to Lucy aside. And yes, she and Natsu were taking a break from their relationship right now, but there was still a part of Laxus that felt like she belonged to the pink-haired idiot. When he had overheard the girls’ obviously private conversation in the guild, he didn’t know what came over him. He saw what may have been his only chance with a girl he had fantasized about in his bed for ages, and he took it. Natsu’s smell had been everywhere in Lucy’s apartment; that was one of the reasons Laxus was so determined to take her in as many different places as he could, in a frenzied attempt to eradicate Natsu’s scent and replace it with his own. He had betrayed Natsu too.

Wearily, Laxus manoeuvred himself out of the bed as gently as possible, desperate to make sure Lucy wouldn’t wake up before he was gone. It took him a minute to locate all of his clothing, the general destruction of the room surprising him. ‘Oops,’ he thought. Maybe he had been a bit too rough. He hadn’t especially cared at the time what the consequences of his actions would be but now he was feeling the effects full force. A muffled groan escaped him as he noticed the snapped lock on the not-quite-shut door. For a moment, he contemplated the idea of leaving some money on her counter to help with repairs, but quickly decided against it as he didn’t want her to think he was leaving her money like a common whore. If, and this was a big if, he could bring himself to talk to her and face her, he’d give her some money, but most likely he would send Bickslow or Freed (‘Freed’s less likely to torment me about this,’) to deliver it to her with a message. Laxus gave one last sigh as his gaze settled on the sleeping form on the bed, regret heavy in his mind, and made his way outside, closing the door softly behind him and opting to walk home, not wanting the ensuing clash of thunder to wake her.

~*~

The first thing Laxus did when he got home was strip, shoving his clothes in the pile for the washer. He made his way to the shower, loathe to cleanse her scent from his skin, but knowing he wouldn’t be able to function clearly until all he could smell was the slight spice from the body wash he favoured.

The water was heavenly on his tender body. He had pushed himself the night before in an attempt to impress Lucy and now he ached more than usual after a night of screwing. The scores from her nails that she had left on his body stung the most though, especially the deep ones on his shoulders where the spray of the shower was battering down on them, causing them to open again slightly, the water running down is body tinged slightly with blood.

As he washed his body and each of his wounds in turn, he couldn’t help but think about how he had gotten each of them, although there were quite a few that he didn’t even remember receiving, he had been so intoxicated with her. He felt his cock swell more and more with each memory until it stood solid and throbbing, demanding his attentions, guilt or no guilt. His hand slipped down his soapy body until he wrapped his hand around his length and began stroking. Soon the memories turned into fantasies he’d had before about the blonde. In one, she was tied down on his bed, writhing and screaming her pleasure as he tongued her sex; in another, they were in a cupboard in Fairy Tail, he behind her and his hand covering her mouth as she tried hard to stay as quiet as possible while he fucked her hard, so very close to the others, only a closed door away; then they were in the bath together, soapy as he rubbed one of his hands across her creamy mounds as she danced on the other. Far too quickly for his liking, yet at the same time not quickly enough, Laxus released across the cool tiles and rapidly cleaned himself up, letting the water wash away all the evidence of his lust.

Funnily enough, he didn’t feel guilty about fantasizing about her; he never had felt guilty about doing that. It wasn’t the first time the busty blonde had starred in his shows and it wouldn’t be the last - especially now that he had the memory of her, they would only become better. Hell, Cana, Mira and even Erza had all been the subjects of his fantasies and subsequent masturbatory sessions more than once. A little bit of fantasy never hurt anyone.

Stepping out of the shower, Laxus realised he had been so desperate to jump in the shower that he had forgotten to lift clean clothes, so he just grabbed one of his towels and wrapped it around him waist, heading to the kitchen, which was attached in an open plan to the living room.

It took him a few seconds longer than it usually would to realise that someone else was in his home. He stepped into the living room only to be greeted by his teammate Bickslow, who was lounging across one of the couches, grinning at him with that ridiculous lecherous look on his face, which was still partly hidden by his visor.

“Well don’t you look like someone’s kicked your puppy? Getting laid is supposed to loosen you up, not make you look so bloody serious and grumpy. Unless, you know, you were seriously pissed and it turned out she was really bloody ugly. Which, let’s face it man, happens to the best of us occasionally,” Bickslow sniggered at him.

“I’d ask how you knew I got laid last night, but honestly I don’t really fucking care. And she was really hot. Better than you’ve ever had.”

“Oh? That sounds like a challenge buddy. And yeah, have you seen your shoulders? If they’re that bad, I ain’t even sure I wanna see your back. Actually, fuck that, I’m a nosy bastard, I do wanna see!” Bickslow coaxed. “Come ahhn, show me!”

With an unenthusiastic sigh, Laxus turned his back on his friend who let out an impressed whistle at the sight.

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Bix laughed, “Or don’t you even remember her name?”

Laxus just went to grab his clothes and get dressed, deliberately ignoring his friend, who decided he wasn’t going to let Laxus off that easily.

It took a while, but after over twenty minutes of Bickslow’s constant whining and wheedling and teasing, Laxus finally gave in a little. “I broke a cardinal rule.”

That gave Bickslow pause for a moment, he knew how seriously Laxus took the rules he had set up for himself. He didn’t think Laxus had ever broken one of his cardinal rules before. “…which one? The chick isn’t from Fairy Tail, is she?”

Laxus’ silence was answer enough.

“So what are you gonna do?” asked Bix.

“Nothing,” Laxus shrugged. “Forget about it and move on.” Forget about it, yeah right.

Bickslow sighed and agreed with the dragon slayer. Guild relationships were too messy. He liked being free and having his fun, though it was sometimes difficult to find a girl willing to sleep with him with his visor on. Although, he mused, there were always the mage groupies who got off on sleeping with powerful mages and would only be excited by the visor.

It’s funny the effect that sharing a problem with a friend can have on a person. Even without Bix knowing the messy circumstances, or even who she was, Laxus already felt slightly better about the situation. Sure, Freed was more discreet than Bix, and Bickslow would tease him mercilessly, but Bickslow was like him. He understood better without even the need for a conversation about it. He would just offer his silent support and companionship and right now that was all Laxus needed. Although…

“Hey Laxus, let’s go get pissed!”

Laxus’ day was looking up already.

~*~

His ears met with his favourite sound in the world – the soft chime of Lucy’s laughter. The darkness began to clear and he was lying in bed next to her, both facing the other, her giggles still escaping her as she reached up and smoothed down his hair, eyes soft as her mouth melted into a gentle smile. It was simply too much temptation. He pushed his body towards her and graced the soft bow of her mouth with a tender kiss, the taste of her lips intoxicating. He drew her closer, his hand skimming lightly over the surface of her skin down her frame before parting her wet folds. He rolled her onto her back and her dainty hand wrapped around the length of him and guided him into her entrance. A shudder ran down his back as he entered her tightness and gently began to roll his hips, resting his forehead against hers and gazing deep into her eyes as he made love to her. He was close, so close, and he began to lose his rhythm, his lips pressing tightly to hers before a groan left his lips and he released inside her. He woke with a smile on his face, one hand coming up to run through salmon pink hair.

‘I’m going to get her back,’ Natsu thought to himself. ‘I love her and she loves me. We’re supposed to be together. I will get her back. No matter what.’


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go back to Fairy Tail yet, I’m too relaxed to deal with all that stress…” Lucy grumbled as she stretched languidly in her seat aboard the train. It had been eight days exactly since Laxus and Lucy’s night together, and this would be her first time seeing either one since then. Levy had stayed with Lucy all day after and helped to clean and fix up her apartment until there was practically no trace left of their sordid activities, save the door. She had had to report that particular problem to her landlady, who had been quite fairly pissed off at Lucy and her rather unsatisfactory explanation (i.e. lie) of how it become broken in the first place. When all was done and Levy was ready to head home, the blonde had dissolved into a fit of tears, terrified of being left alone and had begged her friend to go away somewhere with her for a few days. The thought of facing either of the boys made her feel like she was having a panic attack and she was so afraid that Laxus would tell everyone what she had done and they would think she was a slut.

Being the great friend that she was, Levy immediately agreed to Lucy’s request, though suggested they take a job, rather than just going away. Distracting Lucy with a job would be good for her, and she knew her friend could always use the rent money. Levy left to go the Guild and find a suitable job for them while Lucy packed her stuff and headed over to Levy’s to wait. Levy wanted a job that would take them away for at least a few days, give Lucy’s mind time to come to terms with what had happened as well as allowing the bruises and scratches on her body to heal, but would also be fairly easy to complete. Luckily, there was one available in a small mountain town that fit the bill, and also had a marvellous hot-springs inn they could stay at. Grabbing the flyer, she had the job verified by Mira and ran off to alert her boys Jet and Droy before heading home to meet Lucy and pack her own things.

~x~

The job itself had taken less time to complete than either of the girls had expected, a mere four days, but they had already been booked in at the inn for the full week, so they decided to stay and relax, enjoying all the pampering treatments the facility had to offer.

~x~

The train pulled in to Magnolia Station and the girls stepped off and embraced each other fiercely, knowing they would have to separate in a few moments. Levy was heading home to dump her things, and then going straight to the guild to meet her team, but Lucy still wasn’t ready to face everything and just wanted to go home and rest.

Worries filled Lucy’s mind as she balanced her way along the side of the canal, summoning Plue for company as she walked home absent-mindedly, waving as usual to the men in the boats. She wasn’t planning on seeing anyone else today, not that it was late, not long after dinner time she supposed, but she fancied being alone for a bit before facing everyone tomorrow. She quickly lost track of time as she wandered home and before she knew it, she was facing her front door, from behind which came a soft ‘thump’ sound. Drawing Leo’s key for a speedy summon, she unlocked the door as quietly as she could, silently thanking her landlady for fixing it, and opening her mouth wide to summon Loke when the words died in her throat, a bewildered look on her face. Her team, her fucking team, were sprawled messily around her apartment, eating and drinking like idiots.

“Lucy!” yelled Natsu as he launched himself towards her.

A much undignified squeak of surprise left Lucy’s mouth as she sidestepped the flying boy and he crashed headfirst into the wall.

As Natsu lay dazed on the floor, Gray was sniggering away like a maniac while Happy and Wendy rushed over in concern and Carla simply sighed and shook her head. Erza was grinning at Lucy with a mouthful of what appeared to be strawberry cheesecake and beckoning her over.

“What the hell are you all doing in my apartment?” Lucy roared, but it was only half hearted. This had happened far too many times over for Lucy to really be indignant over it anymore, but still, it was the principle of the thing! Right?

“Jet and Droy said Levy told them that the two of you would be home today, so we decided to come and wait for you!” declared Erza proudly.

“…I did tell them you would probably want peace on your first night back…” said Wendy in a small voice before Natsu burst in over the sound of Carla admonishing Wendy for being so passive.

“But being alone is BORING so we came in through the window… And by the way, your place stinks, you used too much bleach, I don’t like it, you shouldn’t do it again, you, argh!”

“Shut up already!” hissed Gray as he held his hand over Natsu’s mouth and iced it to make him be quiet.

“Wait… All of the windows were shut when I left.”

“…”

“IDIOTS!” Lucy screeched. Just typical! After she had managed to get her place into a decent state after everything, her baka team had gone and broken one of her windows… Again!

“Anyway, now that you’re back, we should go to Fairy Tail and celebrate!” Gray grinned; his clothes once again mysteriously vanished.

“Celebrate what? I was only gone for a week…” Lucy groaned.

“But… we missed you…” Uh oh. Lucy knew that voice. Lucy knew the face Natsu would be making to go with the voice. Those god-damned puppy-dog eyes that she had been so far powerless to resist.

‘Don’t look at him… Don’t look at him…’ The thought ran through her head like a mantra but was ultimately futile as Natsu turned her towards him and pouted, looking like a poor little kicked puppy and her resolution caved. She wasn’t happy about it, and she damned well let them know, but she finally agreed to go with them. ‘Just for a couple of drinks,’ she thought. ‘Maybe he won’t be there anyway. Maybe he’ll be out somewhere else, or on a job of his own or with his team….’

~x~

The guild doors loomed in front of the group, menacing and foreboding to Lucy alone, her breath caught in her throat. Wendy was beginning to become concerned about her friend. After all, Lucy had disappeared for an entire week without telling anyone and only Jet and Droy had heard from Levy about their leaving, as Mira had been busy elsewhere. This was odd enough on its own, but Lucy had been exceedingly distracted in the short time she had been home, and the closer they got to the guild, the worse it had become. No one else but Carla seemed to notice though. Natsu and Gray were squabbling like children and throwing punches and Erza was alternating between yelling at the boys, bashing their heads together and merely glaring at them, while Happy was off in his own little world flying overhead and occasionally cheering Natsu on.

The group entered the hall with the bickering boys in the front and the din hit Lucy across the face as if it were physical, and she couldn’t help but grin happily. She had really missed this place. Her short holiday had been great fun and a chance to relax and forget her worries, but this, this was her home, where she belonged and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Her gaze was inexorably drawn almost against her will across the room to the table usually occupied by Laxus and his team and she could have sworn her heart had tried to make a bid for freedom and leap out of her chest.

Laxus was there all right. He had already been turned towards the door as she came in and immediately her hesitant look had met his intense stare. For a second, everything had seemed to fall away around her before her cheeks blazed like miniature suns and she had to force herself to turn away from him and followed her team over to the bar where Mira was smiling with her usual brightness and curiously regarding the unusual flush across Lucy’s face. 

Lucy was in a state of relief as they reached the bar. Everyone was just being normal and not acting oddly around her. It looked like Laxus hadn’t gone bragging around after all. She’d have to thank him… At some point… Whenever they next spoke. Which she wouldn’t be initiating.

~x~

Her smell had hit him as soon as the doors had swung open. How such a thing was even possibly from that distance Laxus didn’t know. It had taken every ounce of willpower that he possessed to stop himself from getting up, throwing Lucy over his shoulder and taking her home to claim her again. And again. And again. She was so beautiful standing there and then her eyes had immediately found him and he had felt his heart swell as his body stirred for her. But she had wrenched gaze from him and deliberately turned away to go towards Mira and there had been a deep pang in his chest. But really, what had he expected? She had pretty much run away from him. Disappeared for an entire week without even alerting her own team beforehand. It was pretty obvious that she regretted her actions that night; he just hadn’t expected her rejection when he next saw her to hurt as badly as it did. Laxus really didn’t know why he was feeling this way. Hell, he had already decided he was going to stay away from her… So why did his chest ache so terribly? 

Laxus still hadn’t told anyone about their night together, save what little Bickslow already knew. Bix had tried to get Laxus to tell him who the girl had been, but Laxus wouldn’t budge. Honestly, Bickslow’s money was on Cana. Or Mira. Figuratively speaking of course.

Laxus week of waiting hadn’t been particularly easy. Aside from barely being able to sleep after constantly waking up wholly unsatisfied from the most intense sex dreams he’d ever had in his life, all starring our favourite busty blonde, he’d had a lot to put up with both inside the guild and out. First, he’d clashed with his Grandfather over some small irrelevant issue, but the old man had blown a casket and Laxus had to deal with it all. Second, he’d went on a short one-day mission with his team for Porlyusica, but had been distracted stupidly thinking about Lucy and a potion had accidently been spilled on him. It was nothing lethal, or even particularly dangerous, but he had ended up covered in the most horrendous hives for a few days while Porlyusica brewed up an antidote. There had been others too, small things, but all adding up to a pretty shitty week for the dragon slayer.

But the worst… The worst had been Natsu. Natsu had burst into Fairy Tail with a large bouquet of flowers the day after Laxus’ tryst with Lucy and demanded everyone tell him where she was, declaring his love for her and animatedly telling everyone that he’d show her just how special she was. Laxus had wanted to smash his fist into the smaller boys’ face. He wanted to tell Natsu that Lucy was his. He wanted to tell everyone that Lucy belonged to him. But she didn’t, did she? Sure, he’d left her bed, but she’d left the entire fucking town to get away from him. Shit.


End file.
